degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Paige-Ashley Friendship
Paige Michalchuk and Ashley Kerwin had something of a volatile friendship throughout middle and high school. While Ashley was a practical, no-nonsense overachiever, Paige was fun-loving, though often manipulative. Ashley's run as the most popular girl at Degrassi in season 1 was frequently threatened by Paige's mean girl schemes. In spite of the ups and downs their friendship faced, Ashley and Paige cared deeply about each other. Friendship History Season 1 In Family Politics Paige greets Ashley and Terri, saying "New year, new look, new Paige." In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Eye_of_the_Beholder Eye of the Beholder], Ashley gives Terri a makeover for the school dance to give her a bit more self-esteem (as Terri believed she was ugly and fat). Because she's School President, she has to arrive early at the dance, leaving Paige alone with Terri. Paige manipulates Terri's vulnerable emotional state and gets her drunk. Ashley is furious with Paige for taking advantage of her. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Parents%27_Day Parents' Day], Ashley and Paige vie for the attention of Toby's mom, who happens to be a Hollywood casting agent. It turns out that she was more interested in Terri than the other two girls. Ashley and Paige are both left in disappointment and dismay. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mating_Game The Mating Game], in English class, Ms. Kwan assigns the class roles for Romeo and Juliet to do a brief class presentation/performance of certain parts of the play. Jimmy and Paige are playing Romeo and Juliet which makes Ashley insecure. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Secrets_and_Lies Secrets and Lies], Ashley goes to school upset and before she can tell Terri of her troubles, Paige rudely butts into the conversation. She tells Ashley the possible "real reason" for the divorce (which IS the "real" reason), without actually realizing she was telling the truth. Thinking that Paige was being Paige, Ashley throws chocolate milk into her face and tells her to mind her own business, then stomps away. Paige is near tears as she confesses to Terri that her older brother is gay and she was actually trying to be serious with Ashley. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Cabaret Cabaret], Ashley and Terri want to take part in Degrassi's Cabaret, so they form a band called "Two Girls and a Keyboard". Paige wants to be in the band and uses Terri's hobby for tarot card reading to trick Ashley to letting her join. When she agrees, Paige then suggests that the name be changed to Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens, while Ashley says the name is inappropriate and prefers to call it "Three Girls and a Keyboard". Tension also arises when Paige and Ashley argue over performing different versions of their song. Annoyed by Paige's attitude, Ashley quits the band before the talent show, but soon discovers Paige and Terri are a hit. In the end, the three girls reconcile and re-form their band, calling it "PMS". In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Jagged_Little_Pill Jagged Little Pill], Ashley invited Terri, Paige and Hazel over for a slumber party whilst Kate and Jeff were away. Toby had also invited J.T and Sean, with the former bringing along ecstasy. Sean went to replace it with aspirin, when Ashley consumed it and invited Jimmy and his friends over. Soon, more people came over and Ashley was out of control. She began dancing and made out with Sean, even though Sean didn't know that Ashley was on ecstasy, and this was after his fight with Emma. Ashley then publicly dumped Jimmy, telling him everything she thought of their relationship. She tried to apologize afterwards, but he did not want to see her. Ashley also called Paige a "hag," insulting her looks and personality. Everyone, except Terri, left the party, disgusted at Ashley's behavior. Season 2 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Girls_Just_Wanna_Have_Fun Girls Just Wanna Have Fun], Paige makes a snide remark about Ashley's costume. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Karma_Chameleon Karma Chameleon], Paige somewhat forgives Ashely, although she later turns against her, taking Terri with her. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Shout_(2) Shout (2)], When another talent show swings around, Paige invites Ashley to be a member of PMS and makes peace with her. Ashley writes something "real" (as Paige had requested) and she writes "Poor Thing" about rape just as Paige is getting over her own. Paige gets into a fight with Ashley and runs out, but Ashley runs after her and comforts her, promising not to use the song. Ashley also gets Paige counseling sessions with Ms. Suave. However, Dean turns up at the competition, and Paige decides to use Ashley's song, which makes him uncomfortable enough to leave. They are given an honorable mention, and Ashley begins to win her old friends back. Season 3 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Should_I_Stay_or_Should_I_Go%3F Should I Stay or Should I Go?], Ashley goes to Paige's Sweet 16. In Rock & Roll High School, PMS reunites for Battle of The Bands, only this time it consists of Paige, Ashley, Hazel, and Ellie, and their band name is Hell Hath No Fury. In I Want Candy Ashley, Paige, and Spinner skip school to see Terri. After a day of fun, Ashley reveals that she believes Degrassi is cursed so she's leaving at the end of the year. Paige and Spinner both think she's nuts. When they go to see Terri, Ashley freaks out and Paige tells her to lighten up and that everyone is hurt by what happened to Terri, not just her and that she should live life to the fullest. Ashley decides to stay and wins third prize in an Elvis impersonation competition. Season 6 In Working for the Weekend, '''Spinner and Jimmy open a store with money from Jimmy's academic fund while Marco, Ashley, Paige, Ellie and Dylan stand by their side for support. Season 7 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/It%27s_Tricky '''It's Tricky] Ashley and Jimmy perform at a club that Paige was at. Trivia *On at least two occasions, Paige has referred to Ashley as her "oldest friend in the world" given that the two of them have known each other since grade two. *Both were rivals with Manny Santos. *Both have kissed Jimmy Brooks, but only Ashley had a relationship with him. *Both have a gay relative: Ashley's father and Paige's brother. *Both were in a band together, PMS/Hell Hath No Fury. Gallery 105 002.jpg ts.jpg 105 003.jpg shout0163.jpg Hell_Hath_No_Fury_(Degrassi_Band).jpg shout0119.jpg rrhs0202.jpg shout0135.jpg shout0111.jpg IWC-0070.jpg shout0071.jpg normal_th_degrassi115297.jpg shout0114.jpg normal_th_degrassi113636.jpg rrhs0161.jpg shout0078.jpg shout0124.jpg shout0077.jpg shout0127.jpg shout0099.jpg shout0143.jpg shout0118.jpg IWC-0055.jpg shout0166.jpg shout0070.jpg rrhs0091.jpg shout0160.jpg shout0128.jpg kc0026.jpg shout0054.jpg shout0047.jpg Picture 3is.png shout0122.jpg IWC-0072.jpg relax0014.jpg IWC-0027.jpg KC2.jpg IWC-0059.jpg relax0013.jpg Tumblr mao69jYWLy1qcsv8zo1 400.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 079.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 131.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 134.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 144.jpg 105 Parents Day 026.jpg 105 Parents Day 027.jpg 105 Parents Day 059.jpg 105 Parents Day 092.jpg 105 Parents Day 094.jpg 105 Parents Day 126.jpg 105 Parents Day 127.jpg 105 Parents Day 131.jpg 105 Parents Day 135.jpg 106 The Mating Game 038.jpg 106 The Mating Game 041.jpg 106 The Mating Game 060.jpg 106 The Mating Game 061.jpg 106 The Mating Game 062.jpg 106 The Mating Game 101.jpg Jagged Little Pill 20.png Jagged Little Pill 34.png dib0072.jpg S1.jpg 062410degrassijt.jpg 777332.jpg th_degrassi1071061.jpg Tumblr l5zgopMmad1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l5zgn3q96U1qc1tpr.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 3 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 7 Category:Season 6